


John and Rodney Circa 1790/The Very Devil of a Plan (SGA) - Art

by cybel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Prompt Art, SGA Reverse Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital composites of John and Rodney dressed in 1790s style garb. The base photos are from screencaps of the 2015 TV series <i>Poldark</i>. Conceived as M/M but with no indication of a relationship in the art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and Rodney Circa 1790/The Very Devil of a Plan (SGA) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



> This pair of prompts was claimed by the fantastic mific. Her story, _The Very Devil of a Plan_ (author's posting summary below) can be read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SGAReverseBigBang2016/works/6485056).
> 
> **Title of Fic:** The Very Devil of a Plan  
>  **Author:** mific  
>  **Characters and Pairing:** Rodney McKay/John Sheppard  
>  **Word count:** ~21,000  
>  **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Warnings:** No archive warnings apply  
>  **Summary:** In which Rodney, aided and abetted by Ronon, attempts to enlist well-known rake John Sheppard to their cause, with unexpected consequences.  
>  **Notes:** An historical AU adventure/romance set in the USA around 1790. Despite the date, this has nothing whatsoever to do with _Hamilton_.

  
Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

John circa 1790:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/8rzk7qy6x/)

[Rodney circa 1790:  
](https://postimg.org/image/8rzk7qy6x/)[](https://postimg.org/image/eipqlh66x/)

 


End file.
